


don't go where i can't follow

by declnlynch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Necromancy, Non-Linear Narrative, Timeline What Timeline, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, alternative universe, soul shredding and soul swapping and THEN soul bonding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/declnlynch/pseuds/declnlynch
Summary: «Granger,» la salutò, entrando nell’ascensore.«Riddle,» ricambiò il saluto, non alzando nemmeno lo sguardo dalle scartoffie che fingeva di leggere. Tom dovette trattenersi dal prenderla per i capelli e costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva bisogno di sapere perché Dumbledore le avesse chiesto di tenerlo d’occhio, cosa le avesse offerto in cambio di quel favore, cos’era andato storto e aveva spinto quell’insopportabile vecchio pazzo a sospettare nuovamente di lui.Doveva sapere.---ossia: Hermione muore, Tom ha altri piani.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 7





	don't go where i can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> \- Questa storia non segue una narrazione interamente cronologica: il presente di Tom è alternato dal passato di Tom ed Hermione (in corsivo);  
> \- La caratterizzazione di **Tom** si basa sul fatto che ho alterato alcune cose rispetto al canon: **Merope** non è morta immediatamente dopo il parto (non sono una fan della teoria “coloro nati da una pozione d’amore non possono amare”) ed è sopravvissuta per almeno sei anni, solo successivamente è stato abbandonato in un orfanotrofio. In questa storia, quindi, Tom ha trent’anni, due horcrux (il diario – RIP Myrtle – e l’anello), il desiderio di sfuggire alla morte, un numero non specificato di omicidi alle spalle e una possibile (e brillante) carriera politica. Rimane comunque prono alla psicopatia, ambizioso, egoista ed incapace di provare empatia;  
> \- **Hermione** è l’Hermione dei libri: ha detto un chiaro “no” a qualunque forma di magia che richieda un briciolo di emotività, è l’Hermione che prende a schiaffi purosangue razzisti dai capelli color platino, che incanta la pergamena di adesione all’esercito di Dumbledore, che guida un insegnante nella Foresta Proibita sperando che questa venga uccisa. È una creatura razionale e desiderosa di apprendere e perciò, nella mia interpretazione, propensa a essere almeno curiosa riguardo alle Arti Oscure;  
> \- Ora, neanche a dirlo, visto che parliamo di Tom ed Hermione, ma la relazione qui rappresentata non è esattamente sana;  
> \- **Dumbledore** è una presenza semi-costante ma non un vero personaggio; è l’emblema di tutto ciò che è buono e giusto nel mondo, sempre pronto a mettere al primo posto il bene superiore anche se nessuno sa esattamente cosa sia. Ovviamente è altamente sospettoso su Tom, crede sia una minaccia, vuole incriminarlo di questo o quel delitto ed è la causa dell’incontro fortuito tra l’aspirante vicedirettore dell’Ufficio dell’Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, Tom Riddle, e l’Indicibile Hermione Granger;  
> \- Ho letto la saga tradotta in italiano più di dieci anni fa, poi mi sono stati regalati i libri in inglese, quindi ho usato i nomi in lingua originale, mi scuso se può dar fastidio a qualcuno o se crei confusione;
> 
>  **Desclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi e l’intero universo di Harry Potter non mi appartiene ma a quanto pare secondo il popolo di Twitter Hatsune Miku ha scritto la saga visto che Colei Che Non Deve Essere Nominata è transfobica; questa fanfiction non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> 

**C** A P I T O L O U N I C **O  
**_“_ **_don’t go where i can’t follow_ ** _”_ **  
_(_ ** _DON’T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE **)**_

_“Two words would comprehend my future – death and hell – existence, after losing her would be hell.”_ – **Emily Brontë** , Wuthering Heights (1847)

Il rumore di un corpo che cade a terra non può essere replicato in nessuno modo. Una massa di carne, organi e ossa ha un _suo_ suono mentre cade a terra priva di sensi. Ci sono pochi rumori che calmano la mente frenetica di Tom come quel _flomp_.

L’arrivo della Morte altrui lo rassicura ogni volta della propria invincibilità e lo compiace immensamente. La morte è un qualcosa che tocca gli altri.

Non _lui_. _Mai,_ lui. Se n’è assicurato personalmente e in svariati modi.

Ma quando è il corpo di _lei_ a cadere a terra senza vita non c’è nessun senso di vittoria, nessuna superiorità, nessuna malcelata soddisfazione.

_Solo—_

Si china su quell’ammasso di arti inermi e capelli indomabili. Le accarezza una guancia e la trova ancora calda; allora, bacia ogni singolo centimetro di quel viso tanto bramato – illudendosi che sia solo una prova, solo uno scherzo – e poi se la stringe tra le braccia, cullandola come se fosse una bambina.

_Solo—_

Un dolore sordo e cieco monta dentro di lui senza lasciargli il tempo di prendere il prossimo respiro.

_Solo—_

La sensazione che da lì a poco esploderà si palesa, che pezzi del suo corpo decoreranno il loro salotto, che la sua anima si frantumerà ancora una volta.

_Agonia._

* * *

_Gli occhi di Hermione Granger erano del colore del cioccolato fondente e Tom non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma il cioccolato fondente era una delle cose che preferiva al mondo. Vi era uno strano formicolio nel retro della sua testa, un senso di_ déjà-vu _. Era come se avesse già pensato che gli occhi della ragazza fossero dello stesso colore di uno dei suoi punti deboli. Il che non aveva il minimo senso. Non era mai successo._

_Gli occhi di Hermione Granger – Nata Babbana di tre anni più giovane di lui, Gryffindor ed insopportabile So-Tutto-Io – erano nel colore de cioccolato fondente e Tom Riddle li aveva visti una sola volta in poco più di due settimane._

_Era la sesta volta che la incontrava in poco meno di venti giorni. Dieci anni dall’ultima volta che aveva posato gli occhi sulla ragazza – in biblioteca, ovviamente –, di cui sette spesi a frequentare gli stessi luoghi e a lavorare nello stesso edificio, e non aveva mai_ intravista _. E poi, di colpo, era ovunque ed evitava il suo sguardo._

_Curioso._

_«Granger,» la salutò, entrando nell’ascensore._

_«Riddle,» ricambiò il saluto, non alzando nemmeno lo sguardo dalle scartoffie che fingeva di leggere. Tom dovette trattenersi dal prenderla per i capelli e costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva bisogno di sapere perché Dumbledore le avesse chiesto di tenerlo d’occhio, cosa le avesse offerto in cambio di quel favore, cos’era andato storto e aveva spinto quell’insopportabile vecchio pazzo a sospettare nuovamente di lui._

_Doveva sapere._

_James Potter era ancora il capo dell’ufficio Auror – anche se si diceva che gli mancasse il lavoro sul campo – e il suo diretto superiore, nonché un fedelissimo di Dumbledore: era semplicemente necessario che Tom scoprisse perché Granger gli fosse improvvisamente in mezzo ai piedi, in modo da correggere il tiro, prima che il proverbiale sassolino nella scarpa diventasse James Potter._

_Sarebbe stato tutto immensamente più semplice, se solo avesse potuto entrare nella sua mente e cercare le risposte alle domande che lo assillavano, ma non poteva farlo. Dumbledore doveva sospettare che fosse un Legilimens o non avrebbe usato Granger, Indicibile Extraordinaire ed Occlumens prodigio. Se avesse tentato di far breccia entro le sue difese, ogni singolo pensiero di Granger sarebbe stato reso inaccessibile. Gli Indicibili avevano un meccanismo di difesa terrificante; così si mormorava, almeno. Perdere una mente come quella di Granger gli sembrava uno spreco._

_Arrivarono al secondo livello, Tom si voltò e con un sorriso più falso di una moneta in plastica, disse: «Buona giornata, Granger.»_

_«A te, Riddle.»_

_Avrebbe trovato un modo._

* * *

_Si incontrarono in una libreria di Londra e Tom fu semplicemente costretto a chiederle di prendere un caffè o una Burrobirra assieme. Granger disse di sì al caffè._

_Doveva spingerla a fidarsi di lui e avrebbe usato qualunque mezzo per farlo, anche sopportare i Babbani._

_Tom le aveva dato carta bianca sul luogo e Granger aveva optato per un caffè poco lontano dal Ministero. Era un locale piccolo e accogliente, con un bancone, mensole, tavolini e sedie in legno. E libri, centinaia di libri, sparsi alla rinfusa un po’ ovunque._

_Se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, un luogo conosciuto e una conversazione intelligente, aiutati da un sorriso ammaliante, avrebbero spinto la strega a fare un passo verso di lui._

_In un primo momento non parlarono e Tom cercò con lo sguardo di trovare il modo in cui i libri erano stati organizzati, ma quando vide Nietsche e un romanzo rosa l’uno a fianco all’altro sulla finestra, rinunciò all’impresa._

_«Credo che gli ideali di ordine e purezza siano necessari,» le confidò, mantenendo un tono di voce basso, come per paura che uno dei babbani origliasse, rifiutandosi di guardarla._

_Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio gli chiese cosa intendesse e nulla avrebbe potuto celare il gelo nella sua voce._

_Tom dovette trattenere un sorriso. «Purezza ed ordine in senso politico, ovviamente,» continuò, girando attorno al punto della questione._

_La società magica aveva idee precise su quale fosse l’ordine delle cose – Purosangue, Mezzosangue e Nati Babbani –, poco importava se pubblicamente le istituzioni erano inclusive ed egualitarie, lo stato del sangue di un mago era ancora preso in considerazione. Ovviamente, Granger aveva delle opinioni a riguardo: era una strega brillante e potente in una società che la sdegnava e la giudicava a causa dei suoi natali; era probabile che non sarebbe mai potuta diventare capodipartimento perché era figlia di due Babbani._

_Un silenzio teso seguì nuovamente la sua affermazione e Tom iniziò a zuccherare il proprio caffè; quattro cucchiaini dopo, aggiunse: «Non posso fare a meno di apprezzare chi percorre un singolo ideale e si rifiuta di sentire ragioni, per quanto valide queste ultime siano. È un po’ come guardare un incidente stradale. Vi è un che di affascinante nel trovare il momento che avrebbe potuto evitare lo schianto e assistere all’inevitabile.»_

_Granger lo guardò negli occhi. «Automobili,» disse scettica._

_«Sono un Mezzosangue, credevo fosse noto.» Sapeva che era noto, come sapeva che la sua amicizia con Abraxas Malfoy aveva arruffato qualche piuma e che l’élite della sua casa aveva speculato per quattro anni sul perché Brax si fosse abbassato tanto da chiamarlo “amico”. Entro il settimo anno avevano capito._

_«Viste le tue compagnie non si direbbe,» mormorò Granger, scostando lo sguardo._

_«Abraxas è decisamente il cugino intelligente, se lo paragoniamo a Draco.»_

_«Non mi riferivo a Malfoy.»_

_Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo._

* * *

Quando si calma, lancia un incantesimo di stasi al cadavere – hanno i minuti contati e non c’è tempo, non c’è tempo, **nonc’ètempononc’ètempo** – e con decisione porta le mani al petto di lei. E preme, preme, _preme_ , finché non teme di rompere qualche costola. E mormora il poema che ha fatto diventare incantesimo e _spera_.

La sua magia pervade la stanza facendo tremare i vetri e i soprammobili e, poco dopo, attorno alle sue mani si avvolge una sostanza vischiosa color oro, con venature grigie.

«Ventuno grammi,» mormora tra sé e sé. Ciò che ha tra le mani, quella cosa nebulosa e non esattamente solida, non pesa ventuno grammi, non può pesare ventuno grammi.

L’anima di Hermione non è integra da cinque mesi, ventisette giorni e diciotto ore.

* * *

_Hermione Granger era contraddittoria, ne ebbe la conferma due mesi dopo l’inizio della loro_ frequentazione _. Era un’ipocrita perché predicava la non violenza e aveva dato fuoco al mantello di Severus Snape e preso a pugni Draco Malfoy._

 _Ma non era finita lì. Oh,_ no _. «Fammi capire bene: hai maledetto una studentessa durante il tuo quinto anno?»_

_Era passato un mese da quel loro primo caffè e nonostante il linguaggio del corpo di Granger esprimesse ancora disagio – braccia incrociate e spalle tese –, non aveva ancora messo fine a quella loro conoscenza. Ovviamente, non l’aveva fatto: non aveva trovato ciò che cercava; e dire che le aveva permesso di frugare nel suo ufficio, fingendo di doversi assentare per qualche minuto._

_«Marietta ci aveva traditi facendo la spia alla Umbridge!» si giustificò, controllando i vari tipi di inchiostro. La vide alternare lo sguardo tra un rosso carminio e un viola intenso, prima che afferrasse due boccette nere. Banale, noioso, pratico. Esattamente come l’immagine che la giovane strega voleva proiettare di sé._

_La ragazza di fronte a lui aveva un severo codice morale di cui lei stessa era la prima – ed unica – eccezione. Il resto del mondo doveva seguire le regole ma, se era per una buona causa, Hermione Granger poteva ignorare il coprifuoco, contrabbandare draghi al di fuori di Hogwarts e organizzare un club clandestino per duellanti. Poteva mentire e fingere e mettere il naso in affari che non la riguardavano._

_«Alla_ Professoressa _Umbridge,» la corresse, pensando all’ultimo disastroso anno in cui Fudge era stato in carica e al regime di terrore che la sua sottosegretaria aveva imposto ad Hogwarts. Certo, la donna aveva costretto Dumbledore a battere in ritirata per qualche settimana – e per questo andava eretto un monumento in suo onore – ma aveva anche reso la scuola invivibile per chiunque non fosse imparentato con le Sacre Ventotto o non fosse pronto a seguire alla lettera la propaganda ministeriale. E sì, Tom aveva gioito – e maledetto Fudge allo stesso tempo – quando aveva scoperto che la donna era stata mandata ad Hogwarts per ricoprire la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: se la Umbridge era in Scozia, non avrebbe potuto presentarsi al Ministero ogni mattina e avrebbe smesso di spiegargli come fare il suo lavoro._

_Eppure, guardando il dorso della mano sinistra di Hermione, dove era impresso in maniera indelebile “Insopportabile So-Tutto-Io”, pensò che sarebbe stato preferibile tenere la dannata burocrate al Ministero, che sguinzagliarla senza controllo in una scuola._

_«Se Dumbledore non fosse intervenuto, sarebbe stata probabilmente uccisa dai centauri,» mormorò._

_«Beh, era stata lei a definirli degli “sporchi mezzosangue”, “bestie” e “animali senza freni”, aggiungendo che la loro intelligenza era “quasi umana”. Se l’è cercata, se vuoi un mio parere. Credo che il termine corretto sia_ istigazione alla violenza _.»_

_Probabilmente, a Dolores Umbridge era andata pure bene: tra Aragog e i suoi figli, un gigante bambino e i centauri, almeno aveva avuto un incontro ravvicinato con qualcuno di razionale._

_Hermione Granger era disposta a commettere atti moralmente riprovevoli come l’omicidio se lo riteneva giusto; e non nutriva un briciolo di rimorso nell’essere stata la causa della potenziale morte di una persona. Pareva un regalo, quella ragazza ambiziosa e moralista, anche se la sua presenza nella sua vita era il frutto di un’elaborata macchinazione di Dumbledore._

_Hermione Granger era un’ipocrita. Era brillante, nobile, violenta, buona, e inclemente. Credeva nella razionalità e, sopra ogni altra cosa, che la propria visione del mondo fosse l’unica alternativa possibile._

_Doveva portarla dalla propria parte ed allontanarla da Dumbledore. O avrebbe dovuto ucciderla._

_Era un dono da custodire gelosamente. O da distruggere._

_Quando fu distratta prese una boccetta di inchiostro rosso e se la infilò in tasca. Il giorno dopo, l’Indicibile la trovò di fronte al suo appartamento._

* * *

Generalmente, nell’arco della vita di una persona, vi è sempre un punto da cui non è più possibile tornare indietro. Tom Riddle aveva raggiunto, per la prima volta, quel punto durante il suo sesto anno ad Hogwarts, con la morte di Myrtle Warren e la creazione del suo primo Horcrux. In quel fatidico giorno, non solo aveva scisso la sua anima per la prima volta e si era assicurato un tipo di immortalità, ma aveva anche perso quel poco di innocenza che gli era rimasta. Era diventato un assassino e la cosa non gli era pesata affatto.

C’erano stati altri momenti simili, ovviamente: quando aveva ucciso suo padre o quando si era diplomato, per esempio. In quei momenti, è sempre stato chiaro che il Tom che avrebbe superato quel fatidico punto di svolta non sarebbe stato lo stesso del giorno precedente. Migliore, peggiore… non ha mai avuto importanza: la nuova versione di Tom è semplicemente più raffinata, meno grezza, superiore. Essere Tom Riddle significa fare la muta in continuazione.

Ciò che non viene mai detto, è che a volte nelle infinite strade – e scorciatoie, e vie laterali e labirinti – della vita si incontrano anche dei vicoli ciechi. E non è più possibile andare avanti.

La morte di Hermione è un vicolo cieco.

Non è possibile avanzare, ma l’idea di tornare sui propri passi è semplicemente _ridicola._ La morte di Hermione, di sua moglie, della sua compagna, della sua eguale, dell’unica cosa bella nella sua esistenza, non è un qualcosa che potrà mai superare, non è un qualcosa che _vuole_ superare, non è qualcosa da accettare. È un momento che ha segnato, segna e segnerà in maniera indelebile il suo percorso. È un giorno da ricordare, onorare, celebrare e cancellare.

La morte di sua moglie non ha potuto essere evitata, ma il fatto che rimanga morta è un inconveniente da correggere.

Fortunatamente, hanno un piano.

* * *

_La baciava per ore, le porgeva il braccio quando passeggiavano, scostava la sedia per lei, le apriva ogni porta, portava i suoi libri e documenti e, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, ogni mattina le preparava la colazione._

_Bruciava dalla voglia di toccarla, di sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, di scoprire quanto fosse morbida e bagnata; voleva sbatterla contro un muro e farla urlare, lanciarla su un letto e farla piangere, riempirla fino a farle dimenticare il suo stesso nome ed imprimersi in ogni singolo anfratto del suo corpo, anima, cuore._

* * *

Quando Abraxas si smaterealizza al di fuori dell’appartamento, sei minuti e otto secondo dopo la morte di sua moglie, l’anima di Hermione è al sicuro e Tom si fa trovare pronto.

L’unica parte del piano lasciata al caso sono quella manciata minuti che vanno dalla morte di Hermione al loro arrivo a Malfoy Manor. Hermione non aveva avuto modo di predire ogni mossa dei loro nemici, non aveva avuto le informazioni per poter organizzare anche quell’aspetto del piano. L’organizzazione è stata, quindi, lasciata a Tom, che per due mesi ha fatto pedinare ogni singolo fedelissimo – o presunto tale – di Dumbledore. Aiuta il fatto che Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. sia il miglior Auror sotto James Fleamont Potter e che tra _i suoi_ di fedelissimi ci siano o i rampolli delle famiglie più influenti della società magica o individui eccezionali.

Non è quindi impossibile, vista la quantità di dati raccolti, che Tom si sia assicurato personalmente che:

  1. James Potter abbia dimenticato il pranzo e la sua amorevole moglie sia in viaggio per portarglielo;
  2. Harry Potter abbia giusto giusto ricevuto un gufo che lo informa che il suo migliore amico sia al San Mungo;
  3. Ronald Weasley sia stato informato che sua sorella ha avuto un’incidente durante uno degli allenamenti delle Holyhead Harpies;
  4. Uno studente rischi l’espulsione a causa di un incidente grave durante l’ora di Pozioni, cosa che costringe Dumbledore e il suo staff a rimanere entro i confini del castello;
  5. alcuni cassonetti della spazzatura siano esplosi di fronte la casa di Alastor Moody, portando Kingsley Shacklebolt, un altro paio di colleghi e Arthur Weasley a tentare di risolvere la situazione nella maniera più indolore possibile;
  6. il tutto, mentre Molly Weasley è bloccata alla Tana a causa di una nuova infestazione di gnomi



La lista comprende altri ventisette individui ed ognuno di loro è tenuto occupato; quindi, purtroppo, nessuno ha la possibilità di raggiungerli, vedere il corpo inerme di Hermione e accusare Tom di omicidio. Dumbledore non avrà il tempo di indagare sul perché la traccia che ha attaccato ad Hermione sia scomparsa e la prossima volta che la incontrerà la vedrà bella e viva e libera da ogni legame con lui.

Tom ed Abraxas non perdono tempo: raccolgono ciò che serve per il rituale e si smaterealizzano a Malfoy Manor subito dopo.

* * *

_Quasi un anno di relazione e Hermione non l’aveva ancora tradito, mentre Tom non l’aveva ancora uccisa._

_Erano ad un‘impasse._

_Hermione sapeva degli Horcrux, aveva visto la sua copia di Magike Moste Evile, aveva preso in mano il diario e si era rigirata tra le dita l’anello: era più che palese che ci fosse una correlazione tra gli oggetti che emanavano una strana energia e il libro che conteneva, tra le altre cose, gli esperimenti di Herpo il Folle._

_Hermione era un’Indicibile, e nonostante nessuno sapesse cosa accadesse al nono livello del Ministero, le varie sottosezioni del dipartimento era conosciute; anche se non esisteva una divisione che studiava le anime, gli Horcrux erano abbastanza vicini al reame della morte ed erano, possibilmente, conosciuti dai ricercatori. Probabilmente. Forse._

_Hermione doveva sapere degli Horcrux. Era troppo intelligente per non aver collegato i punti e compreso il disegno che questi formavano._

_James Potter non l’aveva ancora arrestato, Dumbledore non aveva ancora infangato il suo nome e quello dei suoi associati e il piano continuava a procedere. Tom sarebbe diventato il nuovo capo dell’Ufficio Auror entro un paio d’anni, entro cinque sarebbe diventato Capo del Dipartimento della Legge sulla Magia, dieci anni e sarebbe stato eletto Ministro della Magia e quella era una carica che non intendeva lasciarsi alle spalle. Hermione sapeva – forse –, doveva sapere, e non l’aveva ancora tradito._

_Erano ad un’impasse e Tom era costantemente dilaniato da due diversi sentimenti: quello di toglierle il respiro con un bacio e quello di toglierle il respiro perché le sue mani le adornavano il collo e bloccavano il suo influsso d’aria._

_L’impasse fu superata quando, una mattina, vide un rotolo di pergamena sul letto, al posto del corpo della sua ragazza._

**_ “Ragioni per cui creare più di due Horcrux è stupido, un saggio di H.J.G.” _ ** _era il titolo._

_Rise._

_James Potter non venne ad arrestarlo neppure quella mattina._

* * *

Osserva l’agrifoglio che assieme all’alloro, ai bucaneve e all’anemone agghinda il salotto di Malfoy Manor e le sue labbra si incurvano a formare un sorriso crudele: Hermione aveva davvero pensato ad ogni minimo dettaglio, quando aveva pianificato il proprio funerale.

Eternità. Trionfo. Vita e speranza. Abbandono e attesa.

La sala è ghermita dai suoi lacchè, dai suoi compagni di scuola e da Abraxas, l’unico amico che abbia mai avuto.

Le pedine chinano la testa quando entra e si scostano per farlo passare quando avanza e li supera.

Malfoy Manor non gli è mai piaciuta, ogni suo più piccolo anfratto odora di ricchezza, ozio e privilegi non meritati. Si dirige verso il giardino sul retro dove è stato erto per l’occasione un altare fondendo ossa, marmo e oro. A Tom non interessa particolarmente rispettare i morti – a malapena rispetta i vivi – e non ha importanza da dove provengano i resti che i suoi fedelissimi gli hanno procurato. Forse, alcune di quelle ossa appartengono alle cripte delle più antiche famiglie magiche, forse da cimiteri babbani. Non fa differenza, come non conta il sangue che sarà necessario per compiere il rituale.

I suoi compagni di scuola, i suoi Cavalieri di Walpurgis, lo seguono, mentre Abraxas e Theodore rimangono indietro.

Non si concede nessun segno di debolezza quando la depone; non le carezza una guancia per l’ultima volta, non bacia le sue labbra morbide o la fronte ampia. Rimane a guardare l’immobilità di quell’ammasso di carne, sangue ed ossa che è stata sua moglie, dando le spalle ai presenti.

«La nostra Signora è morta per tutti noi, affinché potessimo sconfiggere il nostro più grande nemico,» inizia così il discorso che Hermione stessa ha scritto. È un elogio funebre che ha il retrogusto di un grido di battaglia, di una beatificazione. Hermione si è fatta martire della loro causa e con ciò gli ha promesso la compassione – se possono provarne alcuna – dei suoi seguaci.

Abraxas deve rimanere indietro e dare l’esempio, mentre Theo deve recitare il pezzo con occhi scintillanti e voce ferma ma roca.

Tom deve solo dare loro le spalle – a tutti loro, anche ai Cavalieri. Deve dar loro le spalle perché, se lo guardassero in viso, se vedessero l’assenza di dolore, l’effetto non sarebbe lo stesso.

La sua Hermione fa sempre dubitato ciò che sente per lei. Ha ragione a nutrire dei dubbi.

L’amore è sempre stato un concetto a lui astratto, ma non è una creatura estranea all’affetto – per sua madre, per Abraxas, per Theodore in qualche misura, anche se quest’ultimo è devoto a Hermione –, ma ciò che sente per Hermione… Non è simile all’amore perché amare significa sacrificare, sacrificarsi. Alcuni dicono che amare sia un po’ come morire e lui ha rinunciato alla morte parecchi anni prima. Ha semplicemente bisogno di possedere ogni più piccola parte di lei, di marchiarla come propria, di non lasciarsela scivolare via dalle dita.

Amore… Forse, ne è una forma distorta, mutilata e profana.

L’unica cosa certa è che i suoi occhi sono asciutti, che il suo viso è come marmo e le sue mani tremano a causa della voglia di iniziare il rituale che la riporterà indietro.

Uno dopo l’altro, Rosier, Mulciber, MacNair, Dolohov, Lestrange ed Avery si tagliano i polsi e l’aria inizia a caricarsi di possibilità.

* * *

_Hermione gli confessò tutto._

_Del piano di Dumbledore e dei suoi sospetti, dei favori che il vecchio pazzo stava chiedendo ad ogni membro del Wizengamot in modo da intralciargli la via verso il potere, delle indagini che stava indipendentemente finanziando in modo da cercare qualcosa che lo incriminasse. Disse che non voleva una pacca sulle spalle e un “buon lavoro”, voleva cambiare le cose e strappare ai Purosangue ogni briciolo di influenza che custodivano gelosamente tra le mani. Ammise di essere stanca di essere trattata come un bravo animaletto che sorprendeva tutti quando imparava un nuovo trucco._

_Voleva vedere piangere chiunque l’avesse fatta sentire inferiore, piccola e insignificante._

_«Sposami,» le chiese, come risposta. No, non chiese. Tom Riddle non chiedeva mai nulla. Tom Riddle dava ordini e questi venivano eseguiti perché lui era speciale, migliore, più forte e sarebbe diventato il mago più potente d’Inghilterra, d’Europa, del mondo intero. Con un po’ di lavoro e tempo._

_A conti fatti, non le stava offrendo di condividere con lei la sua vita, non solo. Anche se non avrebbe mai condiviso il trono, il potere, le stava offrendo di essere qualcosa in più di un sottoposto: una sorta di consigliere. Le stava chiedendo di modellare il mondo a loro immagine e somiglianza._

_«Non aspettarti che io crei un Horcrux,» gli rispose._

_Lo prese per un sì._

* * *

_I motivi per cui Hermione non voleva creare un Horcrux non avevano a che fare con la moralità. Li aveva definiti “poco pratici” e “vulnerabili”. Aveva anche mormorato che erano degli abomini, ma era stato detto dopo due ore di lezione sulla materia – perché in altra maniera non si poteva definire –, quindi non doveva essere un punto in cima alla sua lista. Tom aveva permesso quella filippica solo perché avrebbe costretto il mondo ad inchinarsi davanti ad Hermione e poi l’avrebbe fatta sedere ai suoi piedi._

_Quando ebbe la conferma che Tom conteneva metà della propria anima in un diario, rise e se lo strinse al petto, promettendogli che avrebbe sempre avuto cura di ogni libro nella loro casa. Tom lo permise perché sapeva che i libri per lei erano sacri._

_Quando le disse che metà dell’anima che gli era rimasta – un quarto della sua anima originale – era contenuta nell’anello che portava al dito, lo prese a schiaffi e poi lo baciò. Tom lo permise perché presto l’avrebbe fatta piangere dal piacere._

* * *

Il pentagramma tracciato a terra è ispirato a quelli usati per i sacrifici umani e, in un certo senso, è un sacrificio, quello che hanno compiuto: Hermione rinuncerà alla sua mortalità, diventando la sua perfetta sposa-cadavere.

Vivrà in eterno con lui e conquisteranno il mondo.

* * *

_«L’anima ha un peso.»_

_«La teoria a cui ti riferisci non è scientifica,» lo corresse, senza alzare lo sguardo dal proprio libro. «Sì, Duncan MacDougall ha notato che il peso corporeo diminuiva di ventun grammi dopo la morte e ha dedotto si trattasse dell’assenza dell’anima, ma i suoi risultati sono frutto di un metodo rigoroso. L’equivalente americano del nostro Dipartimento dei Misteri l’ha_ radiato _.»_

_Hermione, la sua personale So-Tutto-Io, un libro avanti a tutti._

_«La Magia non ha bisogno di un metodo rigoroso,» replicò, sorridendo – sapendo che l’avrebbe irritata. Per lui, la Magia era una religione, era ciò che lo aveva salvato da un’esistenza penosa ed oscura. Per lei, la Magia era una scienza da esplorare attraverso esperimenti ed errori._

_«Rimangiatelo.»_

_Le porse un testo latino, il quale si aprì al capitolo dodicesimo._

_«Rinunceresti ad una parte della tua anima per me, se questo non implicasse l’omicidio? Diciamo… Sette grammi?»_

* * *

Non permette al terrore di sopraffarlo: le uniche emozioni che hanno libero sfogo in lui sono la rabbia e il desiderio e nessuna delle due ha motivo di palesarsi. Non permetterà a nulla e a nessuno – nemmeno a sé stesso – di rovinare l’unico tentativo a loro disposizione.

_Se le cose non vanno come devono…_

Non si permette di continuare quel pensiero.

* * *

_Il rituale iniziava con la morte di un agnello e procedeva con la scissione di due anime; in questo era simile alla creazione di un Horcrux. La sostanziale differenza consisteva nello scambio dei due lembi e nella ricucitura degli stessi; e nel fatto che il rituale richiedeva due persone. La parte di anima di cui ci privava sarebbe andata ad accrescere l’anima dell’altro. Infine, avveniva la conclusione del tutto mediante un vincolo che legava i due contraenti; nel loro caso si trattava di un vincolo matrimoniale._

_Tom tagliò prima ciò che rimaneva della propria anima a metà e poi tagliò il palmo destro di lei._

_Hermione non tagliò la propria anima a metà, ma si separò di un terzo della propria anima._ Solo sette grammi. _Non esitò quando tagliò il palmo destro di Tom._

_Si scambiarono i due lembi, recitarono le parole e, mentre le anime si congiungevano, passarono ai voti matrimoniali._

_Quando finirono, erano legalmente sposati e le loro anime erano fuse indissolubilmente._

_Quando finirono, c’era sangue ovunque ed erano sudati e c’era un agnello morto ai loro piedi, eppure si scagliarono l’uno contro altra. La magia vibrava sulle loro pelli, mentre Hermione gli stappava di dosso la camicia e Tom le alzava la gonna dell’abito._

_La prima volta che fecero sesso fu veloce e brusco e ne avevano bisogno._

* * *

Se le cose vanno come devono, pregherà ogni singola entità conosciuta perché il ricordo di lei lo perseguiti. Pregherà che lei non lo dimentichi, che lo segua ad ogni passo, che la sua presenza permei ogni cosa attorno a lui – la terra sotto i suoi piedi, l’aria che respira, la magia dentro e fuori di lui – e che non lo abbandoni.

«Non andare dove non posso seguirti.»

_Non lasciarmi qui da solo._

* * *

_«Devo trovare un modo per proteggerti.»_

* * *

Cos’è la dannazione, alla fine? È uccidere qualcuno, o è riportare in vita ciò che dovrebbe essere morto?

È separare ciò che non dovrebbe essere scisso, o è unire ciò che dovrebbe essere disgiunto?

La dannazione, come la distruzione di un’anima, alla fine, è solo una questione di prospettiva.

Hermione Riddle sussulta quando i suoi polmoni domandano aria. Apre gli occhi.

* * *

E tutto è bellissimo, e tutto è terribile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3kErgZOcDu2Kxyp2vT47qO) la playlist che ho creato e riempito di canzoni che hanno dei tomione feels.
> 
> Questa storia trae ispirazione da diverse citazioni, qui di seguito riportate nella lingua in cui le ho lette.  
> \- _“Don't leave me here alone! It's your Sam calling. Don't go where I can't follow!”_ – **J.R.R. Tolkien** , The Lord of the Rings;  
> \- _“Two words would comprehend my future – death and hell – existence, after losing her would be hell.”_ – **Emily Brontë** , Wuthering Heights;  
> \- _“Nella vita c’è un punto in cui non si può tornare indietro. E poi c’è un punto, ma I casi sono molto più rari, in cui non è più possibile andare avanti”_ – **Haruki Murakami** , Kafka sulla spiaggia;  
> \- _“and everything was lovely, and everything was terrible.”_ – **Seanan McGuire** , In an Absent Dream.


End file.
